cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sulez Dynasty Season 1
The first season of The Sulez Dynasty debuted in 2015. It is the second spin-off of TVD, alongside The Originals (tv series). Season Summary Following a titanic battle with Silas and Qetsiyah in an ultimately futile attempt to keep the Other Side intact that resulted in the destruction of Mystic Falls and the deaths of most of its inhabitants, Meredith Sulez becomes disillusioned and returns to her hometown of Boston to try and have a normal life. However, her life is unwilling to let her go as the wraith Kali begins a terror campaign. After reluctantly re-entering The Organization, and entering into a tenuous alliance with maverick vampires Enzo, Sage, and Gale Karnstein, Meredith discovers long-buried family secrets that shake her to her very foundation. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas (8/8) * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall† (8/8) * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (8/8) * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers (8/8) * Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer (8/8) * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (7/8) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (7/8) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (7/8) * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce (6/8) * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard (5/8) * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild (5/8) Recurring Cast * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah† (7/8) * Haley Ramm as Ariane (6/8) * James Marsters as Erik Sulez† (8/8) * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva† (8/8) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (7/8) * Adrienne Palicki as Alaska† (8/8) * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies (8/8) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (8/8) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (7/8) * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri† (8/8) * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall (7/8) * Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin† (7/8) * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint† (8/8) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (5/8) * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle (5/8) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) (4/8) * Lana Parrilla as Netzach† (4/8) * David Anders as John Gilbert† (3/8) * Taylor Cole as Sofya (3/8) * Julia Voth as Marcia Evers† (7/8) * Emily Meade as Heather Orates† (7/8) * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise (3/8) * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein† (6/8) * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (5/8) * Mark Pellegrino as Silas (3/8) * Georgina Haig as Kali (3/8) * Margaret Qualley as Margaret Orates† (6/8) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson† (5/8) * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield† (5/8) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood† (5/8) * Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle† (3/8) * Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore† (2/8) * Amy Gumenick as Greta Hart (1/8) (eps 8) * Ashley Benson as Jane Evers (3/8) * Richard Speight, Jr. as Maxwell Evers† (3/8) * Justice Leak as Malcolm Fairchild† (3/8) * Samuel Anderson as Xander Grant† (4/8) * Jaiden Kane as Beau† (2/8) * Enver Gjokaj as Jacob Hawthorne† (3/8) * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (2/8) * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Markov† (3/8) * Todd Lasance as Julian Ainsworth† (2/8) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan† (3/8) * Jessica Lucas as Laylah† (3/8) * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jordyn Robles Maxfield† (2/8) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance (Earth 7) (1/8) (eps 1) * Michelle Gomez as Trish Hart (2/8) * Ray Wise as Baal (2/8) Guest Cast * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel (1/8) * Matt Cohen as Michael† (1/8) * Lee Pace as Abraxas (1/8) * Ksenia Solo as Gretchen Lockwood (1/8) Main Arcs * THE BOSTON CRISIS: an uprising of supernatural creatures, mostly vampires, in Boston in response to a prophecy foretold by Ivan Markov. This crisis is initially what causes Meredith to resume her association with the Organization. * FAMILY SECRETS: a more personal character arc for Meredith in which she unearths multiple dangerous secrets pertaining to her family line that force her to confront everything she knows about herself and the world around her. * CULT OF SILAS: the Organization becomes aware of the involvement of the acolytes of the immortal witch Silas in recent events, and of a prophecy that is supposed to be fulfilled in Boston. The prophecy requires the temporary descent of Silas. * PERVERSION OF NATURE: told in flashback, this arc details the creation of the immortality elixir by Silas, Qetsiyah, and Markos * WAR IN MYSTIC FALLS: also told in flashback. This arc details Silas' campaign in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to ascend to godhood. It is what catalyzed the events of this series. * THE MAIN ANTAGONISTS OF THIS SEASON ARE: Silas, Tristan de Martel, Olivia Archer, Sariel, Freya Mikaelson, AND Rachel Davies. Episodes * Pilot * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice Trivia * 12 characters are given star billing this season. * ^ indicates characters who are not billed as main cast but are essentially series regulars. Category:Series Category:TVD Universe